1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technical fields of electrical connectors, and in particular relates to a HDMI electrical connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a High-Density Multichip Interconnect (HDMI) electrical connector includes an insulating body, a terminal set insertedly mounted in the insulating body, a wire connected to a rear end of the terminal set, and a shielding housing sleeved outside the insulating body to form a connection plug.
The shielding housing generally includes a front shell and a rear shell that are commonly designed as two individual parts, in which the front shell is utilized to sleeve outside the insulating body, and the rear shell is utilized to wrap on a wired position of the wire and the terminal set to tightly clamp a rear end of the wire. In the present market, different types of rear shells such as an integrally-formed rear shell and a split-type rear shell having an upper shell body and a lower shell body that are mutually engaged are provided.
In the assembling process of the integrally-formed rear shell, a rear end of a wire, which is penetrated in an interior of the rear shell, is moved forward to engage the front shell. In an actual application, because too many components of the front and rear shells exists in a wired position of the wire and the terminal set and geometric structure thereof cannot be perfectly flatten, the rear shell is possibly blocked and not allowed to insertedly engage with the front shell if any protrusion is existed thereon. Therefore, the internal components of the front and rear shells must be manually pressed and ordered so that a reassembling process can be smoothly performed again, resulting in problems of installation inconvenience, time-consuming and requiring strenuous effort.
In the design structure of the mutually-engaged upper and lower shell body of the rear shell, a limit clamping force produced from the engagement structure of a convex hull and a concave slot is limited. When the tail of the forced wire has a large oscillation amplitude, the internal components of the upper and lower shell body of the rear shell are easily loosened, or even the engagement structure is disengaged, deformed, warped or fallen off, resulting in weak assembly strength and short life service.
Basically, the size specification of the connection plug of the conventional HDMI electrical connector is generally standardized. Except the connection plug, other parts of the HDMI electrical connector can be dimensionally produced according to requirements. In the basic size of the conventional HDMI electrical connector, the length of the tongue piece is 12 mm, the sum of the lengths of the base seat and the tongue piece is 17 mm, the sum of the lengths of the base seat, the tongue piece and the wire clip is 20 mm, and the width of the wire clip is 15 mm. Besides, the width of the rear shell is 17.5 mm, the length measured from a front edge of the front shell to a rear edge of the bottom plate of the rear shell is 31 mm, the entire length measured from a frontmost edge of the front shell to the rear edge of the bottom plate of the rear shell is 31 mm, the entire length measured from a frontmost edge of the front shell to a rearmost end of the rear shell is 37 mm. However, due to a predetermined space to be required for the wired position of the adjacent terminals, it is difficult to realize product miniaturization for the requirement of market diversification.